Where is the love?
by Bouclette7
Summary: All Human- Bella accouche d'une petite fille quand elle a dix sept ans. Ses snobinards de parents la donne à l'adoption sans en faire part à Bella. De là commence une histoire de lutte, d'amitié et d'amour boulversante. B/E
1. prologue

salut tout le monde.

voila ma nouvelle fiction et j'espere de tout mon coeur qu'elle vous plaira.

excusez moi si vous remarquez des fautes d'ortographe car je n'ai pas encore de beta

disclaimar: Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

Les cries d'agonie de la jeune fille s'élevèrent et résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle douleur existait, sa mère lui a dit que c'était supportable mais en ce moment là elle doutait que sa mère savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle se demandait même si elle était adoptée en fin de compte car aucune femme sur terre qui a donné naissance à un bébé naturellement ne dirait que la douleur d'accouchement était supportable. C'était tout sauf ca.

« J'en peux plus ca fait très mal » la jeune fille s'exclama en inspirant et expirant comme le lui a demandé le médecin.

« Courage Bella tu y es presque » l'encouragea sa mère Renée en lui tenant la main.

Elle était le seul membre de sa famille présent avec elle ce jour là. Mais bon, personne d'autre ne savait à propos de la grossesse de Bella à part son père Charlie. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était partie dans une école pour filles à paris.

« Voila une contraction, à trois tu dois pousser. Un. Deux. Trois » cria le médecin.

« Ahhhhhhhh » elle fit comme demandé et poussa de toutes ses forces.

« Voila je vois la tête. Reprends ton souffle et attend mon signal pour pousser…. Allez pousse » demanda le médecin encore une fois.

Et encore une fois Bella poussa de toutes ses forces tout en serrant la main de sa mère. Au bout d'un moment le cri d'un bébé se fit entendre dans la chambre et enfin Bella a pu reprendre son souffle et se reposer.

« Félicitations c'est une très jolie petite fille en bonne santé » dit le médecin.

Il passa le bébé à l'infirmière pour la nettoyer et quitta la chambre après avoir vérifier que la nouvelle maman se portait bien aussi.

« Donnez la moi, je veux la tenir dans mes bras » demanda Bella à l'infirmière d'une toute petite voix avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Non » cria Renée quand la sage femme alla poser le bébé dans les bras de sa mère. « Tu dois te reposer et reprendre des forces ma chérie, d'ailleurs il faut emmener la petite à la maternité pour que le pédiatre l'examine » s'adressa-t-elle à sa fille et elle fit un signe à la sage femme d'emporter le bébé ailleurs.

« Quand est ce que je pourrai la voir ? » demanda Bella en ayant du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Tu l'auras prés de toi quand tu te réveilleras. Il faut que j'aille signer les papiers moi aussi comme ça tout sera en règle » lui répondit Renée.

Bella acquiesça et laissa échapper un long soupir, le long « voyage » allait prendre fin bientôt et elle allait enfin pouvoir revenir chez elle avec sa fille sans avoir à se cacher de la société. Sa fille ! Elizabeth Grace Swan comme elle comptait la nommer. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter aux pays des rêves où une petite fille avec des traits floues habillée tout en rose l'attendait.

Sept mois auparavant elle apprit la nouvelle de sa grossesse après s'être évanouie dans le salon du grand manoir familial. Et par mauvaise chance, ses parents étaient présents et ont dû convoquer un médecin. N'ayant que dix-sept ans, la nouvelle n'a pas été reçue avec joie dans la famille. La première solution envisagée au problème était d'avorter le bébé, bien sur, Bella avait refusé et quand ses parents ne voulaient pas céder, elle s'est enfuie et s'est refugiée dans un hôtel bas de gamme jusqu'à la fin de la date limite d'avortement.

Son père Charlie Swan, craignant pour sa réputation de Sénateur et président d'un grand groupe industriel, accepta de laisser sa fille porter à terme sa grossesse loin de la vue de la société new-yorkaise à condition de donner l'enfant à l'adoption après sa naissance. Encore une solution que Bella refusa avec véhémence, elle ne voulait pas abandonner son bébé. Renée avait donc en dernier recours proposé d'adopter le bébé pour devenir le sien avec Charlie. De cette manière, Bella pourra être avec son bébé en tant que sa sœur et n'aura pas à faire face aux préjugés de la société, et Renée pourra se venter de son nouveau cas de charité devant les snobinardes qu'elle fréquentait dans les associations philanthropiques.

Bien sur Bella ignorait que tout n'était qu'un mensonge et qu'en réalité ses parents ne comptaient en aucun cas adopter son bébé. Un bâtard, l'avaient-ils appelé et le fait que Bella ignorait tout sur l'identité du père ne les rendait qu'encore plus dégoutés de la honte que leur fille unique a apportée au nom de la famille.

Ils avaient tout fait pour que personne ne sache quoique ce soit à propos de la grossesse. En vu de tout le monde, Bella était partie terminer son enseignement secondaire dans un lycée prestigieux à paris et Renée allait lui rendre visite de temps à autre. Mais en réalité, elle était partie vivre dans une petite bourgade au nom de Forks à l'Etat de Washington, elle vivait seule avec une domestique qui s'occupait d'elle et suivait ses cours par correspondance.

Elle ignorait aussi qu'au moment même où elle dormait dans sa chambre d'hôpital sous l'effet des sédatifs, un jeune couple faisait la connaissance d'Elizabeth et signait le reste des papiers d'adoption pour l'emmener avec eux. Elle n'avait aucune idée que sa mère ne leurs a même pas proposé le prénom que Bella voulait donner à sa fille.

« J'aimerai voir votre fille madame pour la remercier et la rassurer qu'on prendra bien soin de Haley » dit le nouveau père adoptif d'Elizabeth ou Haley en s'adressant à Renée.

« Je ne pense pas que ca soit une bonne idée. Vous comprenez, elle ne voulait même pas voire la petite alors je doute qu'elle souhaite vous voir. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de cette histoire. C'est trop dur pour elle. Mais je ferai en sorte de lui transmettre votre message Monsieur » lui répondit Renée en feignant un air triste.

Quelques heures plus tard Bella se réveilla sur la voix de sa mère qui chuchotait au téléphone, le sommeil l'empêchait encore de se souvenir des derniers événements et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait bizarre, tout d'abord elle avait des courbatures partout comme si elle avait couru un marathon, ensuite il y avait ce sentiment de vide. Elle portait sa main instinctivement à son ventre et fut choquée, son ventre normalement gonflé était presque plat.

« Où est mon bébé ? »

Renée fini par raccrocher le téléphone et s'approcha du lit. Elle passa sa main sur les cheveux de sa fille dans un geste qui se voulu rassurant mais Bella ne fut que plus anxieuse.

« Où est Elizabeth ? Peux-tu aller la chercher s'il te plait maman ? »

Renée avait l'intention de dire à Bella que son bébé était mort suite à une complication, mais en connaissant sa fille, Bella allait surement demander de voir le cadavre et comme il n y en avait aucun. Renée a décidé de dire la vérité. Enfin sauf les informations qui pouvaient compromettre le plan, tel le nom des parents adoptifs.

« Elizabeth est avec sa nouvelle famille. Ses parents sont venus la prendre hier-… »

« Quoi ? Com…ment ? Je ne comprends… ? C'est quoi cet-.. ? »

« Chut ca va aller ma chérie. Tu es encore jeune, ca va aller. Tu va vite oublier et reprendre ta vie sans obstacles »

Bella qui était encore choquée pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit s'est laissée bercée pour quelques instants par sa mère qui lui murmurait toujours que ca va aller.

« NON ! Tu mens, tu m'as promis qu'elle allait être ici à mon réveil. Tu m'as promis que tu allais t'occuper d'elle. Je veux voir Elizabeth, où elle est ? » Bella finit par pousser sa mère et courir pieds nues dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Une infirmière lui couru après mais ne pu la rattraper. Arrivée à bout de souffle devant la vitrine elle ne vu qu'un seul bébé enveloppé dans une couverture bleu. Sans perdre un instant elle franchit la porte et alla vérifier qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un garçon et non de sa fille qu'on a enveloppé d'une couverture bleu par faute.

« Miss Swan vous devez retourner dans votre chambre. Vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait rétablie, et c'est contre le règlement de vous retrouver ici » lui demanda l'infirmière.

« Où est ma fille ? Elizabeth ma fille où elle est ? Je veux la voir maintenant » cria Bella tout en versant les larmes de son corps.

« Voyons mademoiselle calmez vous. Venez, je vous raccompagne dans votre chambre » répondit l'infirmière en essayant d'attraper Bella par l'épaule, mais celle-ci l'esquiva.

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que je n'ai pas vu Elizabeth. Je veux ma fille, s'il vous plait dites moi où elle est »

En ce moment même Renée arriva accompagnée d'une autre infirmière qui tenait une seringue dans sa main droite. A trois, elles ont pu rattraper Bella qui se débâtait toujours et les suppliait de lui rendre sa fille. Mais le sédatif que la deuxième infirmière lui injecta fit son effet et Bella sombra dans un long sommeil hanté par les cauchemars.

* * *

qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

laissez moi savoir.


	2. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Twilight appartient à SM.

moi: c'est bizare, je ne le savais pas. (NB: sarcasme)

dislaimer: maintenant tu le sais.

* * *

**Chapitre1**

**7 ans plus tard**

« Excuse moi Bella, mais Copper McFadden est encore au téléphone entrain de me supplier de lui donner ton numéro de portable ou au moindre des choses le numéro direct de ton bureau. Je lui dis quoi ? » Demanda Laila, l'assistante de Bella depuis l'encadrement de porte du bureau de cette dernière.

Bella leva son regard de son ordinateur et répondit

« Dis lui encore une fois que je ne suis pas intéressée, et que s'il continue à me harceler, je ferai résilier notre contrat avec son entreprise. Elle nous rapporte rien d'ailleurs »

« Dis donc, t'es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Non que tu ne le sois pas tous les jours mais aujourd'hui tu ne le caches même pas. Moi je trouve Copper mignon, pourquoi tu ne sort pas avec lui ? »

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, juste un peu anxieuse. Jasper a trouvé quelque chose et il voulait m'en parler, fait le entrer dés qu'il arrive »

Laila acquiesça et alla fermer la porte derrière elle pour aller à son bureau quand Bella l'interpella.

« Une dernière chose Laila, mêle toi de tes affaires petite peste, mais si tu veux Copper, il est tout à toi » rigola Bella avec son amie.

« Ah tu veux rire ? T'as vu son nez ? Il est énorme. Et ses mains sont toutes petites et tu sais ce que l'on dit sur les mecs avec des petites mains. Ils ont un tout petit zizi-… »

« Oh arrête, je n'avais pas besoin de cette image maintenant faut que je me lave le cerveau avec l'eau de javel. Et en plus tu n'es qu'une hypocrite. Sors d'ici et va trainer ailleurs »

Les deux amies s'esclaffèrent avant que chacune ne retourne à ses occupations. Après sa graduation de l'université de Columbia, Bella s'est installée à Seattle où elle a créé avec sa meilleure amie et associée Rosalie Hale, un cabinet de conseil en management et audit. Faut dire que les deux amies travaillaient d'arrache pieds pour conquérir une place dans le marché et se créer un nom parmi les grandes entreprises de l'Etat de Washington et les Etats avoisinants.

Malgré la réticence de certains clients à avoir une totale confiance en des jeunes consultants sans grandes expériences, les stratégies et conseils proposés par ces derniers ont acquis l'approbation de tous leurs clients.

Dans le garage de l'immeuble où se trouvait le cabinet de Bella, Jasper Hale venait de garer sa voiture, il était le frère ainé de Rosalie et le détective privé chargé de retrouver Elizabeth, la fille de Bella. Aujourd'hui, il devait lui montrer ses nouvelles informations sur le sujet. La recherche s'est avérée plus difficile qu'il le croyait avant d'accepter le cas. Il devait l'avouer, c'était la première fois dans toute sa carrière qu'il tombe sur un cas si complexe. Mais ca n'a fait que le motiver encore plus. Il aimait les défis et il s'est juré qu'il allait tout faire pour gagner celui-là, de une, pour lui-même et de deux, pour Bella qui est devenue une chère amie pour lui.

Laila lui sourit quand il arriva à son bureau, jasper la trouvait charmante dommage qu'elle sortait déjà avec un autre mec sinon, il l'aurait invité à diner il y a bien longtemps.

« Salut jasper, ca été à Oregon ? »

« Ouais, j'ai une nouvelle piste et cette fois j'ai bon sentiment »

« C'est super, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Vas-y, Bella t'attend »

Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de frapper à la porte de Bella et entrer. Celle-ci se leva quand elle vu son ami et fit le tour de bureau pour aller le saluer avec une bise.

« Ah jasper je t'attendais. Un café ? »

« Oui merci »

Tout à coup Bella devenait très nerveuse et cherchait de quoi occuper son esprit pour se calmer, elle prenait plus de temps que d'habitude à verser le café dans les deux tasses et replacer la cafetière dans sa place. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sentir l'espoir se faufiler en elle malgré sa réticence à l'accepter. Elle avait l'habitude d'entendre parler de nouvelles pistes de recherches qui s'avéraient vaine par la suite.

Elle mit les deux tasses sur le table basse du coin salon dans son bureau et s'assit en face de jasper en croisant ses jambes.

« Qu'est ce que ca a donné ton voyage en Oregon ? » demanda la jeune femme plus anxieuse que jamais.

Jasper lui fit un grand sourire qui la soulagea tout de suite avant se sortir un dossier de sa manette.

« J'ai pu retrouver l'autre infirmière qui était de service le jour où Elizabeth a quitté l'hôpital avec ses nouveaux parents. Crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'était pas tache facile, elle s'est installée dans ce bled encore plus perdu que Forks. Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'elle était plus compréhensive que les autres qu'on a interrogés. »

« Oui, oui d'accord mais est ce qu'elle sait à qui ma fille a été confiée ? »

« Comme, on l'avait soupçonné, Renée avait tout fait pour que l'identité des parents adoptifs ne soit pas révélée. »

« Cette garce, je jure que je l'aurai étranglé si ca aurait servie à quelque chose » jura Bella en buvant son café. Jasper ne fit que rigoler un peu.

« Bref, Les infirmières n'avaient vraiment eu accès à aucun document concernant l'adoption et le couple n'était pas resté longtemps dans l'hôpital et n'ont eu aucun contact avec le staff, seule ta mère et l'employée de l'agence d'adoption leurs ont parlé. Mais l'infirmière Bethany avait entendu une conversation entre le couple. Ils parlaient de rester à Seattle quelques jours avant de reprendre l'avion pour Boston. »

« Boston ? Ils ont traversé tout le pays pour me voler ma fille. Bravo Renée, elle a fait fort. Trouver une famille qui habite à l'autre bout du pays pour rendre difficile le fait de les retrouver. Même si en réalité Boston est plus proche de New York. Tu crois qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qu'elle connaît personnellement ? Après tout ne dit-on pas que le crime parfait est celui commis tout prés du commissariat ? Personne ne songera rechercher tout prés. »

Jasper rigola encore un fois.

« Bella calme toi. À t'entendre on penserait que ta mère est membre du MAFIA. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ca. Je n'ai plus de mère et tu le sais bien jasper. En plus ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle d'être membre d'une organisation criminelle »

« D'accord ok. Mais pour te répondre, non, je ne pense pas que Renée les connaissait personnellement. Toi-même tu m'avais expliqué que seule son image dans la société lui importait, et demander à quelqu'un qu'on connaît d'adopter sa petite-fille n'est pas ce qui fera augmenter sa quotte de popularité. Mais bon, revenons à nous moutons. Comme j'ai dit Bethany m'a dit qu'elle avait aussi entendu le mari parler d'un client et procès alors elle en a conclu qu'il était avocat. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, ma fille vie à Boston et l'homme qui l'a élevé est avocat. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?»

« Je vais passer des coups de fil à des connaissances qui exercent dans la région, ils pourront me permettre un accès à la base de donnée de l'Etat civil, ou même la fédération des avocats. On aura alors que déduire les personnes les moins probables d'être le père adoptif d'Elizabeth. Et en même temps je chercherai à trouvé toutes les Elizabeth Grace nées le 25 juin, inscrites dans les écoles maternelles de Boston et dont le père est avocat. Je sens qu'on approche, ais confiance »

« Je te fais confiance jasper, mais ca ne m'empêche de me poser des questions. Et s'ils ont déménagé ? Et si le père a changé de métier ? Et si cette infirmière nous mentait ? Elle ne serait pas la première qui nous a raconté des bobards…

« Bella calme toi… » dit jasper d'un ton calme

« … Et si je retrouve ma fille mais qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi ? Elle a sept ans maintenant et probablement ne sait pas qu'elle a été kidnappée…

« Bella écoute moi… » essaya t-il encore une fois de la calmer.

« … ou adoptée. Les gens qui l'ont élevé lui ont peut être menti et raconté des monstruosités sur moi ? Qui sait ? Dis moi que ca va aller jasper s'il te plait » continua Bella d'une voix raillée par les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Bella écoute moi. ca fait sept ans que tu attends de retrouver ta fille, et aujourd'hui on est proche d'y arriver. Soit forte ok ? Il le faut parce qu'on ne sait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Il ne suffit pas de la retrouvé pour la réclamer. Aux yeux de la loi, ce sont eux ses parents. Toi, tu as signé les papiers d'adoption avec le total abandon de tes droits sur elle. Tu n'as plus le droit de la contacter. Maintenant, nous on sait bien que tu as été piégé par ta mère, euh désolé, Renée, à signer ces papiers, mais il n y a aucune preuve de ça.

Ton ancien escroc d'avocat n'a pas fait son travail, l'autre infirmière qui a été présente lors de ton accouchement et qu'on aurait pu convaincre de témoigner que tu n'avais aucune intention d'abandonner ta fille et que tu avais été sédaté pour ne pas assister à l'arrivée des autres parents, est morte d'un cancer l'an dernier. Si James avait vraiment mené une enquête, il l'aurait eu son témoignage et ca nous aurait aidé actuellement »

« Ne m'en parle pas de ce sal escroc, il jouait à double face. Il prenait mon argent et prétendait m'aider alors qu'il en prenait encore plus de mes parents pour ne rien faire et me mentir. »

« La bonne nouvelle dans tous ca, et que Renée et Charlie ont commis une erreur qui jouera en notre faveur » dit jasper avec un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? » lui demanda la jeune femme excitée à entendre son plan.

« Détruire les évidences de ton passage à l'hôpital de Forks. » répondit-il aisément

« Mais n'était ce pas ca, l'obstacle majeur dans notre recherche depuis le début. Aucune preuve que j'étais enceinte ni d'avoir accouché. »

« Oui ca l'était, mais les faux témoignages du directeur de l'hôpital et du staff qui ont nié t'avoir jamais vu lors du précédant procès, vont être discrédités quand le test de parenté aura prouvé l'inverse et quand Bethany aura témoigné en ta faveur. On pourra alors accuser le directeur de l'hôpital de corruption et il n'aura qu'à avouer la vérité. De toute manière le juge verra que tes parents aussi ne sont pas si innocents que ca. Bref, je ne suis pas si informé que ca du coté légal des choses. Je te conseille de prendre un bon avocat dés que possible. Comme ca quand aura retrouvé Elizabeth, il te dira quoi faire pour rester au bon coté du juge »

« Je l'espère jasper. Tu ne sais pas à quel point toute cette histoire me laisse sans sommeil la nuit. Je veux retrouver ma fille mais je ne veux pas la traumatiser non plus. »

« Je te comprend, et j'espère qu'on pourra arriver à un accord avec les parents adoptifs d'Elizabeth sans recours à la justice. On verra bien ce que ca donne au temps voulu. L'essentiel est qu'on trouve la princesse »

Après ça la discussion des deux amis changea pour un ton plus léger et plus gai. Jasper l'interrogea sur les affaires et les amours même s'il savait à l'avance que Bella ne voyait personne en ce moment.

« Sinon tu comptes attendre encore longtemps avant d'inviter Laila à sortir avec avec toi? » s'enquit Bella.

« Je croyais qu'elle sortait avec l'autre radin ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Tu te souviens quand il lui a acheté un pendentif pour se plaindre ensuite pendant des semaines de combien les bijoux coûtaient cher ? »

Bella rigola ensuite pour de bonnes minutes avant de reprendre son souffle. Elle se souvenait que très bien de Paul. C'était un faux mec mais grave.

« Paul, il s'appelle Paul, et non elle l'a plaqué il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, dieu merci. Il voulait s'installer chez elle tu te rends compte ? Elle lui a jeté son pendentif à la figure. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a fait après. Il est venu me voir le lendemain au bureau en m'apportant un café de starbucks, mais n'arrêtais pas de répéter que ca lui a couté 4 dollars. Il voulait que je le réconcilie avec Laila, mais quand je ne voulais pas intervenir il a repris le café avec lui en sortant »

« Pauvre taré. Bon, je dois m'en aller, il faut encore que je passe au bureau avant de rentrer chez moi. Passe une agréable soirée et passe le salut de ma part à ma petite sœur si tu la vois. Je te tiens au courant de toute nouveauté » jasper se leva en redressant sa veste, embrassa Bella sur la joue et partit.

Bella passa le reste d'après midi en salle de réunion avec le reste de son équipe à discuter du cas d'une nouvelle entreprise cliente et élaborer un plan d'actions. Elle aimait beaucoup son travail et l'enthousiasme de ses collaborateurs était un facteur de plus. La majorité de ses employés était des jeunes diplômés dynamiques et motivés. C'était étrange comme elle se comportait comme leur amie au lieu du patron.

Une fois les heures de travail finies, ils se dirigèrent tous vers un bar au coin de la rue pour un verre. Les garçons commandèrent des bières et les filles des cosmos. Laila n'arrêtait pas de babiller sur son rencard avec jasper le week-end prochain. Tyler qui est consultant junior en qualité se plaignait de sa copine qui l'avait largué pour un musicien, Heidi, son assistante en avait marre de l'entendre pleurer pour une autre alors elle est parti draguer un étranger assit au bar. Et Bella les regardait tous, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Rosalie lui manquait, elle était la seule à la comprendre et à savoir comment la faire parler. Elle était en mission en Californie et rentrait le lendemain.

« Bon les copines et les copains, moi je vais aller, je me suis assez saoulée comme ca. » Bella se leva de son tabouret, remit son manteau et attrapa son sac à main et la sacoche de son ordinateur portable.

« Hey reste, tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir de toute façon » marmonna Laila.

« Qu'est ce qui te dit que je n'ai rien de prévu ? J'ai une vie en dehors du boulot moi, tu sais » répondit Bella tout en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Rappelle-moi qu'est ce que je fais dans la vie ? »

« T'es mon employée »

« Justement, et comme je suis ton assistante, je connais tout tes rendez-vous. Je sais que ton boulot est toute ta vie » répondit la dite assistante. Les autres hochaient tous leurs têtes en approbation.

Soudain Bella se mit à la défensive, elle savait très bien le chemin que prendrait cette conversation si jamais elle n'y mettait pas fin tout de suite.

« Assez rigoler comme ca les cocos. Ah, et je ne veux pas voir de gueules de bois demain au bureau. Passez une bonne soirée » dit-elle et sortit en trombe du bar.

Arrivée chez elle, elle laissa tomber son sac dans le hall d'entrée, se changea en nuisette et peignoir en satin bleu, et se mettait à préparer le diné en écoutant du jazz. Bella habitait dans un vaste appartement au plus chic quartier de Seattle. Elle devait tout ce qu'elle possédait à sa grande mère Marie Swan qui était morte quand Bella avait quinze ans et lui a laissé une grande fortune à ne toucher que lorsqu'elle atteindrait ses vingt et un ans. C'était la raison majeur du retard à commencer les recherches pour Elizabeth puisqu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de les entamer avant cela.

Après que Bella ait appris que sa fille était bel et bien adoptée par d'autres personnes que ses parents, elle a sombré dans la dépression. Ses parents qui ne s'attendaient pas à cette réaction de la part de leur fille l'ont fit admettre dans un centre de rétablissement mental luxueux situé au Maroc mais dirigé par un psychologue American. Encore dans le but de garder cette affaire secrète.

Elle y a passé les trois mois les plus sombres de sa courte vie, mais s'en était sortie plus forte que jamais. Au lieu de revenir vivre chez ses parents et reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, elle s'est installée toute seule dans un petit studio à Brooklyn et termina sa dernière année de lycée dans un établissement public. En suite elle a réussi à décrocher une bourse d'étude pour l'université de Columbia et un job dans la bibliothèque du campus.

Elle venait tout juste de mettre la quiche dans le four qu'elle entendit la sonnette de l'interphone. L'agent de sécurité l'informa que Rosalie venait de prendre l'ascenseur. Elle ouvrit la porte à sa meilleure amie qui allait justement toquer.

« Rose entre » s'exclama Bella toute joyeuse avant de tirer son amie à l'intérieure et fermer la porte.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Je n'avais même pas toqué » répliqua Rosalie en engouffrant son amie dans une étreinte de fer. Pour une fille, elle était forte.

« À toi de deviner. Mais avant qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu n'allais rentrer que demain ? »

« Tu m'as manqué, et j'ai eu Jasper hier soir au téléphone, il m'avait dit qu'il avait trouvé du nouveau et qu'il allait t'en parler aujourd'hui, alors j'ai pensé que t'allais avoir besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler »

Elles s'installèrent dans le grand canapé du salon avec chacune une coupe de vin rouge dans la main et la bouteille ouverte sur la table basse. Bella répéta alors à sa meilleure amie ce que jasper lui a raconté et ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire ensuite. Parler de ses craintes avec rosale lui a permis d'apaiser un peu ses angoisses et penser plutôt aux cotés positives des choses.

« Sinon, t'avais pas eu de problèmes avec nos clients ? »

« Aucun de bien signifiant. Quelques ouvriers avaient peur des répercussions des changements sur leur travail mais rien d'ingérable. En fin de compte tout le monde était content et satisfait »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de ta part. Et j'ai signé un nouveau contrat avec Volt Corp. Tout le monde au bureau est excité et ils ont même prévu de fêter la nouvelle » cria Bella avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude.

« C'est génial tu m'en diras plus demain au bureau. Maintenant j'ai quelque chose à te raconter » déclara Rosalie.

« Je t'écoute, mais avant viens à la salle à manger, j'ai préparé une quiche pour le diné»

« J'ai rencontré Emmett McCarthy à San Francisco. J'étais dans un bar avec la directrice des ressources humaines de nos clients quand je l'ai vu. Il était avec des amis à lui. Nos regards se sont rencontrés et Hop, je suis redevenue une lycéenne avec mes nerfs et le rouge qui me montait aux joues »

« Attend, par Emmett tu veux dire ton Emmett ? Ton copain de lycée à qui tu n'as plus parlé depuis six ans ? »

« Oui, le même. Il est encore plus beau qu'avant, j'étais à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus quand je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas seule. On s'est échangé nos numéros de téléphone et le lendemain il est venu me chercher à l'hôtel pour m'emmener à diner. C'était comme si on ne s'est jamais séparés. Et il était très content de savoir que je me suis réinstallée à Seattle parce qu'il va jouer pour les Seahawks la saison prochaine qui commence dans deux mois. »

« Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? »

« Uh huh. Oui. Et le plus surprenant c'est qu'il a trouvé un appartement juste à une rue de chez moi. il emménagera la semaine prochaine » elle cria de joie. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé revoir Emmett et encore moins éprouver encore des sentiments pour lui.

« Je suis très contente pour toi. Qu'est ce que tu va dire à Félix alors ? »

« Je suis sortie avec lui deux fois ? C'est loin d'être sérieux entre nous alors je n'aurai qu'à refuser ses invitations »

« Wow, je vais enfin rencontrer le fameux Emmett. Tu me le présenteras enfin j'espère ? »

« Quelle question ! Mais tache à ne pas le faire fuir avec ton inquisition »

« Je laisserai ce rôle à jasper cette fois ci. »

Très vite les deux amies se rendirent compte qu'il se faisait déjà tard dans la nuit, et elles avaient boulot le lendemain. Rosalie rentra chez elle malgré l'invitation de Bella à passer la nuit chez elle. Cette dernière pris la bouteille à moitié vide du vin rouge et une coupe et alla prendre un bon bain moussant avant d'aller au lit.

* * *

je repete la meme question: qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

PS: je ne sais pas quand est ce que je mettrai le prochain chapitre, alors soyez indulgentes avec moi.


End file.
